My Mortal Angel
by narLP
Summary: Eksistensi dirinya seakan memanggilku untuk mendekatinya. Takdir memang sulit untuk di tebak bukan? AH OOC... RnR please :D


A/N : Hi all... Lama gak pernah update, maaf ya, Kompie rusak… hehe.

Ini fic baru saya... semoga suka ya, disini semua karakter All Human dan agak OOC, hehe…^,^

Kalau tidak suka, just tell me okay, tapi kalau mau flames dimohon login dulu agar saya bisa membela diri ya… #semoga itu tidak terjadi =)

Selamat Membaca, maaf kalo ada typo ya :D #Love

Disclaimer : Semua yang berhubungan dengan Twilight Saga adalah milik Stephenie Meyer. Dan ini? Just a little crap o'mine... :D

+MMA+

Lagi-lagi kulihat perempuan itu disana. Terduduk di bawah naungan pohon-pohon cemara yang menjulang. Dia duduk atas hamparan rerumputan hijau nan asri. Syal birunya sangat kontras dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Rambut coklatnya seolah sedang berontak ditiup angin. Matanya terpaku dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya.

Cantik. Indah. Memukau.

Kata-kata itu yang kugunakan untuk menggambarkan dirinya yang sejenak seperti malaikat itu. Aku tak berada cukup dekat dengannya untuk tahu apa warna matanya.

Namun aku yakin, apapun warna yang mengisi mata perempuan bersyal biru itu pastilah penuh dengan kehangatan, hasrat dan keteguhan hati. Sungguh, ingin sekali aku menyentuh wajahnya dan mengangkat dagunya. Menatap dalam-dalam matanya. Mencium bibir manisnya dengan sepenuh hati. Menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ada dalam diriku saat aku memandangnya terduduk di bawah naungan pepohonan itu.

Namun aku tahu, semua itu hanyalah fantasi yang akan selalu kubayangkan tiap malam. Edward Masen tak pantas mendapatkan malaikat cantik bersyal biru itu. Edward Masen tak pernah pantas untuk merasakan cinta…

+MMA+

Kupegang gelas kopi di tanganku erat-erat. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kehangatan yang ada dalam sebuah cangkir putih itu di bawah cuaca seperti ini.

Mendung telah menyelimuti Seattle sejak dini hari tadi. Menemaniku dalam perjalanan ke kantorku. Aku hanya berharap semoga hujan tidak turun hingga sore nanti. Aku tak ingin kesempatanku untuk melihat malaikat bersyal biruku lenyap hanya karena hujan. Salah satu hal yang tak bisa kukendalikan.

Kutatap langit dengan gelisah. Mendung telah semakin pekat. Malam akan segera datang, namun perempuan itu belum juga datang di tempat ia biasa membaca bukunya. Tempat yang sekarang ini begitu familiar bagiku.

Kugosokkan lagi tanganku kegelas kopiku yang kini makin dingin. Sudah 2 jam aku duduk di teras kafe ini. Sudah 4 gelas kopi aku minum selang waktu tersebut. Dan malaikat bersyal biruku belum juga menampakkan dirinya.

Sekali lagi aku mengecek taman di seberang kafe ini. Pohon cemara tersebut masih kelihatan sendu tanpa perempuan itu duduk di bawah naungannya.

Gerimis kecil mulai turun. Para pejalan kaki mempercepat derap langkah kaki mereka. Aku melihat semua ini dengan hati kosong yang diselimuti kekecewaan. Kontradiksi yang kurasakan sekarang ini dengan 4 hari lalu sangat terasa.

Malaikat bersyal biruku tak datang siang ini.

Mungkin takdir telah menyadari kekagumanku pada malaikat bersyal biruku hingga ia bertekad untuk memisahkanku dengan malaikatku. Seperti ia juga memisahkanku dengan orang-orang yang kucintai…

+MMA+

Aku menatap ribuan baris huruf di hadapanku tanpa rasa. Hilang sudah rasa itu. Perasaan hanyalah milik orang-orang yang lemah. Aku bukan orang yang lemah. Mungkin dulu aku adalah orang itu, tapi sudah kuhapus bagian diriku yang itu dari masa laluku.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang lemah.

Jadi, kuhempaskan kertas-kertas bernilai miliaran rupiah yang ada dimejaku. Kertas-kertas itu bertebaran tanpa tujuan. Mungkin itu yang akan kulakukan untuk membersihkan pikiranku. Berkeliaran tanpa tujuan.

Kuambil jasku dari sandaran kursi lalu aku pergi meninggalkan kantorku. Jean, assistenku berdiri menyambutku dari tempat duduknya.

"Anda butuh sesuatu Mr. M-"

"Tidak!" sahutku, "Bereskan saja ruanganku dan jangan ganggu aku selama 24 jam dari sekarang!" Bentakku separo mendesis. Bukan salah Jean jika emosiku sudah buruk dari tadi pagi. Dan aku tak butuh perhatian yang ia berikan secara berlebihan. Dia bukan ibuku...

"Tapi Mr. Cullen-" aku berhenti di depan lift untuk mendengarkan. "Pukul 3 sore nanti akan ada rapat dewan mengenai dana pengeluaran dan yang akan kita-,"

"Cukup Jean. Aku tak peduli. Suruh Carlisle atau Jasper saja untuk mewakiliku." Dengan itu, aku pergi meninggalkan kantorku.

Perusahaan besar yang kubangun dengan susah payah bersama Carlisle dan Jasper. CMW Inc. yang tak lain adalah singkatan dari nama belakang kami, Cullen Masen Whitlock, sebagai simbol persaudaran dan komitmen kami terhadap perusahaan ini. Perusahaan yang sangat kubanggakan.

Namun sekarang, aku ingin masa bodoh dengan semua itu. Kupakai jasku lalu kumulai petualanganku.

Sungguh mengagumkan. Sudut-sudut kota Seattle yang dulu tak kasat mata bagiku kini tampak seperti sebuah dimensi baru yang berdampingan dengan dimensiku. Yang membedakan hanyalah sebuah garis tipis yang kini kulalui dengan hati-hati. Garis yang hanya nampak di pikiranku.

Para gelandangan, berandalan dan para seniman jalanan semua menyatu. Membentuk sebuah harmonisasi indah yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh sebuah kekuatan yang ada diatas jangkauan kita. Bahkan keberadaan diriku yang tidak pas berada di tempat seperti ini diacuhkan oleh mereka. Mungkin mereka tahu, aku sama dengan mereka. Bukan secara fisik, namun mental dan pikiranku. Mereka seperti tahu dengan kegelapan yang kurasakan. Kesendirian. Dan putus asa.

Itulah yang membuat mereka sama denganku.

Tak terasa, kakiku membawa diriku ke sebuah kafe kecil yang ada di depan sebuah taman yang indah. Kafenya sangat sederhana dengan tempat duduk _indoor_ dan _outdoor_. Pada tempat duduk _outdoor_ terdapat payung besar yang memayungi tiap bangku.

Setelah memesan segelas kopi panas dan sepiring sandwhich, aku memilih salah satu tempat duduk yang ada di luar.

Kunikmati makan siangku dan sesekali menyapukan pandangan ke arah taman, jalanan dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Seperti angsa-angsa yang ada di kolam taman, anak kecil yang sedang menangis dan seekor anjing pudel kecil yang tengah berlari-lari di tengah taman itu. Tenang sekali rasanya bisa duduk diam, hanya menikmati makan siang dan pemandangan yang ditawarkan oleh tempat yang tak pernah kujangkau ini. Tak perlu berdebat, memikirkan keuntungan perusahaan, persaingan dan hidupku…

Hanya menikmati suasana.

Itulah yang sedang kulakukan saat aku melihatnya. Duduk sendiri dibawah pohon cemara, syal biru melindungi lehernya. Lututnya terangkat untuk menyandarkan buku yang sedang ia baca.

Malaikat bersyal biruku.

+MMA+

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan penuh tekad. Aku akan mengutarakan isi hatiku kepadanya, malaikat bersyal biruku. Semoga dia datang hari ini.

Aku bahkan mengambil cuti satu hari hanya untuknya. Dia yang tak mengenalku, dia yang bahkan tak tahu jika aku hidup di dunia ini. Dunia yang sama dengannya.

Aku berkutat dengan dasiku di depan cermin sebentar. Sekarang baru pukul 11.30, masih banyak waktu sebelum jam makan siang. Kusiapkan buku yang nanti akan kubaca di taman lalu keluar dari apartemenku dengan tenang. Ketenangan itu hanyalah sebuah topeng yang telah kulatih bertahun-tahun. Dalam hati, diriku berkecamuk. Seperti tornado yang tengah menerjang.

Langit tampak cerah, tapi itu bukan berarti apa-apa. Cuaca Seattle bisa berubah dari cerah tanpa awan menjadi hujan badai dalam sepuluh menit. Aku berjalan menuju kafe yang selama 5 hari berturut-turut menjadi tempat makan siang favoritku.

Setelah memesan makan siang aku duduk di tempat biasanya. Dengan gelisah memandang pohon cemara di taman seberang. Jantungku berhenti sejenak.

Malaikat bersyal biruku duduk dengan penuh konsentrasi membaca bukunya. Kupandangi ia terus sambil menghabiskan makan siangku. Tak ingin ia menghilang dari pandanganku walau hanya untuk sesaat. Keindahannya yang mustahil selalu berhasil membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. Para pejalan kaki berlarian dengan panik mencari tempat berteduh, menghalangi pandanganku dari malaikatku. Dengan panik aku berdiri, menyapukan pandanganku ke taman mencari-cari dirinya. Namun seperti malaikat yang sebenarnya, dia telah menghilang. Ya Tuhan… kemana lagi dia?

Desahan frustasi keluar dari mulutku saat aku menghempaskan diri duduk di kursi. Kuacak rambutku sebgai limpahan frustasi itu. Lindungan payung yang ada di atasku menghalangi air hujan untuk mengenaiku secara langsung. Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa seperti seorang pecundang. Tidak menggunakan kesempatan saat kesempatan itu masih ada dan kini aku menyesalinya.

Terasa sebuah tangan kecil menggoyang pundakku. Kubuka mataku lalu menengok ke belakang.

Dan disanalah ia, malaikat bersyal biruku. Berdiri dengan semua keindahannya di hadapanku. Hujan membuat rambut coklatnya berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam. Seperti yang kuduga, matanya –kini aku tahu warnanya adalah coklat– hangat sekali. Seperti coklat panas yang dapat melumerkan hati siapapun yang sedang memandangnya. Seperti halnya diriku. Pipinya diselimuti rona merah muda yang manis

Kuperhatikan bibir mungilnya yang bergerak-gerak. Pipinya semakin memerah semakin aku memandangnya. Lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi jengkel dan ia berdeham kecil. Membuatku tersentak karena kaget dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Pasti aku terlihat seperti idiot tadi.

"Umm, maaf Miss, apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyaku gugup. Tak biasanya Edward Masen gugup. Mungkin ini yang pertama.

Setelah mengeluarkan desahan jengkel dan memutar bola matanya dengan dramatis barulah ia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku BERTANYA, apakah aku boleh duduk di kursi kosong itu?" ia menunjuk kursi di hadapanku, "Kursi lainnya sudah terisi."

Benar saja, semua kursi yang ada di kafe telah terisi. Aku tersemyum lebar, "Tentu Miss."

Setelah ia duduk dan menaruh buku serta kopinya di meja, aku memperkenalkan diriku.

"Hi, namaku Edward, Edward Masen. Senang bertemu denganmu Miss." Lebih dari senang kurasa.

Tangan kananku mengambang di atas meja, berusaha mengajaknya untuk berjabat tangan. Dia hanya memandangnya dengan mata menyipit. Seperti melihat suatu benda yang tak diinginkan.

"Aku tahu siapa kau." Lalu ia mengedikkan kepalanya kesudut meja kafe, tempat rak majalah. Dan benar saja, disana terpampang diriku di cover majalah Forbes minggu lalu.

"Ohh…" ujarku pelan. "Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namamu Miss." Lanjutku dengan sopan.

Matanya memandangku tajam, tubuhnya tanpa sadar condong ke meja –kearahku. Dan kedekatannya yang tiba-tiba berpengaruh langsung pada detak jantungku.

"Apakah namaku penting? Ya? Tidak? Mungkin minggu depan kau takkan ingat pernah bertemu denganku. Bahkan lusa mungkin kau hanya menganggap ini sebagai pecahan dari mimpi-mimpimu. " dia berhenti sejenak untuk meminum kopinya. Bibirnya melekat ke ujung gelas dengan anggun. Entah, apakah yang seperti itu bisa dikatakan anggun, tapi itulah kata yang ada dipikiranku saat melihatnya.

"Jadi, mengapa namaku terasa penting untuk kau ketahui? Jika hanya akan dilupakan keesokan harinya."

Tidak! Teriakku dalam hati. Demi Tuhan aku takkan melupakannya. 5 hari aku selalu memikirkan gadis yang tak kukenal ini. Dan harus kuakui, itu membuatku agak sedikit gila.

Tapi, aku terus terdiam tak bisa mengungkapkan yang ada di kepalaku padanya. Dasar idiot! Seseorang mencerca di kepalaku.

"Eh… Miss, aku takkan melakukan hal seperti itu." Ujarku lagi-lagi gugup.

"Aku tahu." Mata cokelatnya mengunci pandanganku. Membuatku tak bisa beralih. Sesaat aku seperti jatuh tenggelam ke dalam lautan cokelat. Mengapung-apung berusaha menemukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan sebuah pegangan. Seluruh hidupku kuhabiskan untuk mencari pegangan itu. Dan sekarang, aku bisa merasakan, bahkan mencium aromanya di udara, bahwa aku sudah dekat ke tujuanku itu.

Selama ini aku sangat membenci cinta. Cinta tak membuahkan apapun kepada orang yang telah terkena cinta, selain merasakan kehampaan dan tragedi yang sangat dalam. Cinta dengan mudah merusak cinta itu sendiri. Menghancurkannya berkeping-keping hingga takkan bisa untuk diperbaiki. Mungkin itu tidak terjadi pada semua orang. Tapi itu terjadi padaku.

Hidupku hancur karena cinta. Orang-orang yang kucintai dengan teramat sangat, merekalah yang menghancurkan cintaku dengan mudah. Semua tak berarti bagi mereka, melainkan uang…

Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang tak diinginkan. Kupandangi perempuan di hadapanku lagi, kali ini matanya kosong. Sepertinya ia juga sedang melamun.

"Miss?" ujarku sedikit ragu.

Ia tersentak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya seperti yang kulakukan tadi. Rona pipinya semakin merah. Cantik.

"Err.. ya… aku tahu. Hampir 5 hari berturut-turut kau mengawasiku. Seperti penguntit yang tak punya moral." Nadanya penuh amarah.

Ups. Ternyata dia tahu. Tapi aku bukan penguntit. Hanya seseorang yang sedang terobsesi. Aku menahan senyum.

"Omong-omong, jangan panggil aku miss." Gumamnya pelan sambil mengencangkan syalnya.

"Lalu bagaimana aku memanggilmu? Aku tidak tahu namamu Miss.." dia benar-benar membingungkan. Dia tahu aku selalu memandangnya, tapi ia seperti tak acuh kepadaku. Dia melarangku memanggilnya Miss, padahal ia sendiri tak mau memberi tahu namanya padaku.

"Hmm… kupikir kau tahu segalanya." Kini tangannya bermain-main dengan sendok di gelasnya.

"Aku bukan Tuhan." tukasku pahit.

"Mengejutkan sekali. Melihat bagaimana pola pikirmu dan caramu bertingkah laku…"

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau mengenalku Miss." Apakah dia benar-benar malaikat yang tahu segalanya?

"Pikirkanlah semua ini, dan saat kau menyadarinya, datanglah padaku. "

Dengan kalimat kriptik seperti itu dia meninggalkanku. Berlari ditengah guyuran hujan yang kini agak reda. Kata-katanya membuatku tertegun. Apa sebenarnya ini semua?

+MMA+

"Siapa namamu?" bocah kecil berambut perunggu acak-acakkan itu bertanya pada gadis kecil yang memeluk boneka kelinci di hadapannya. Gadis itu duduk sendirian, tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang bermain bersama. Itulah yang membuat Edward kecil penasaran dengannya. Berbeda dengan rambut teman-teman sebayanya, rambut gadis itu hanya dibiarkan terurai, tak diberi aksesories rupa-rupa. Selain itu, dia memakai jaket yang kelewat besar untuknya.

"Bella. Isabella Swan." Gadis kecil itu menjawab dengan malu.

"Aku E-ward." Edward memamerkan senyum lebar tanpa dua gigi depan. Bella balas tersenyum malu-malu. "Hi Edward."

Saat Bella memandangnya, yang pertama Edward perhatikan adalah warna mata Bella. Matanya berwarna cokelat hangat.

Mereka berdua duduk dibawah pohon disalah satu taman bermain di Chicago. Saat Edward menanyakan mengapa Bella membawa boneka kelincinya, Bella memeluk boneka itu dengan protektif di dadanya. Seakan takut Edward akan mengambilnya.

"Aku kasihan padanya. Jika dia tidak ikut dia akan sendirian di rumah." Dengan lembut Bella membelai telinga kelincinya.

"Memangnya kemana Ibumu?" tanya Edward penasaran.

Bella memandang ke langit. "Kata Ayah, Ibu ada di tempat yang sangat indah. Surga namanya."

Edward mengangguk. Dia tahu apa itu surga. Neneknya juga ada disana.

Edward lalu menanyakan siapa nama boneka kelinci Bella. Dengan semangat Bella menjawab, "Namanya Tomó."

Edward merengut mendengar nama boneka kelinci itu. "Tomó? Tapi kan dia kelinci pink, kenapa kau beri nama seperti seorang cowok?"

Bella memandang Edward tak percaya. Mata coklatnya yang besar berkilat marah. Beraninya ia mengejek Tomó. Dia tak berbeda dengan anak-anak cowok lainnya!

Melihat suasana hati Bella yang berubah, Edward menambahkan dengan cepat, "Tapi aku suka kok." Dia tak ingin bermasalah dengan teman barunya itu.

Bella tersenyum, baru kali ini ia mendengar orang yang selain Ayahnya menyukai nama Tomó. "Terima kasih." Gumam Bella kembali membelai Tomó.

Edward memandang Tomó dengan iri. Ia juga ingin diperhatikan oleh Bella. "Bella, maukah kau menjadi temanku?" ucap Edward sungguh-sungguh.

Mendengar pertanyaan Edward, Bella mendongak. "Tentu." Ujarnya ringan. "Tapi berjanjilah jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Tambah Bella dengan sorot mata sedih. Ia kembali memandang langit. Edward tak ingin melihat Bella sedih, jadi ia berjanji.

"Aku janji."

Sejak itu mereka adalah dua hal yang tak pernah bisa terpisahkan. Dimana ada Edward, disitulah ada Bella dan sebaliknya. Apalagi sejak mereka sadar bahwa ternyata rumah mereka berada satu blok.

"Bella, apakah kau percaya malaikat?" suatu hari Edward bertanya pada Bella. Saat itu mereka sedang menikmati panas matahari di halaman rumah Edward. Bella sedang membaca buku barunya –hadiah dari Elizabeth, ibu Edward– sedangkan Edward sedang asyik bersenandung kecil disampingnya saat ia tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Bella mendongak menatap Edward, alisnya bertaut tanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Tentu. Malaikat itu cantik. Kenapa?" pikiran polos Bella menjawab.

Edward nyengir lebar."Ketika aku melihatmu aku selalu teringat pada malaikat. Itulah yang membuatku percaya pada Malaikat. Kau Bellangelku." Mendengar pernyataan Edward, pipi Bella memerah.

"Bagaimana dengan santa? Apakah kau percaya?" Bella balas bertanya untuk mengalihkan Edward agar tidak memandangnya lagi.

Mereka berdebat mengenai santa selama sisa hari tersebut. Entah sadar atau tidak, itu adalah hari terakhir mereka bisa bermain berdua. Karena keesokan harinya, keluarga Edward telah pindah dengan mendadak. Menghancurkan hati kecil Bella.

Bella hanya menangis di halaman rumahnya saat Edward mengucap perpisahan mereka. Edward tersedu-sedu, begitu juga Bella. Berulang kali Edward meminta maaf, tapi Bella tetap diam, pandangannya kosong, tangannya memeluk kaki ayahnya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Air mata terus berlinang di pipi kedua anak tersebut hingga ibu Edward harus menarik tangan anaknya untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

Tepat satu bulan saat janji itu dibuat, Edward mengingkarinya.

+MMA+

Aku berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Dia masih terduduk di bawah pohon dengan buku di pangkuan. Saat sampai di hadapannya, aku berlutut di depannya, tanganku meraih pipinya. Dia tersentak kaget dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba. Kuraih bibirnya dengan bibirku. Pada awalnya mulutnya hanya diam, tak merespon ciumanku. Kurasa dia masih terlalu terkejut untuk merespon ciumanku yang tiba-tiba. Kuhentikan ciumanku sesaat untuk menatap matanya.

"Bellangelku." gumamku.

Saat itulah, dia mulai merespon segalanya. "E-wardku." balasnya. Dia menarik leherku untuk maju lalu mulai menciumku dengan penuh hasrat. Aku bisa merasakan semuanya. Bahkan aku yakin aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang ini.

+++MMA+++

A/N (lagi): Jadi? Puaskah my lovely readers sampai disini?

Sebenarnya ini cuman fic singkat, kalau puas sama endingnya aku gak akan nglanjutin, tapi kalau pengen lanjutannya, aku cuman akan nambah epilog.. hhehe

Oh ya, aku punya songlist untuk fic ini.

30Seconds to Mars - From Yesterday

30Seconds to Mars - Beautiful Lie

Muse - Exogenesis Symphony part 3 (Redemption)

Linkin Park - With You

Semoga suka sama songlistnya ya…. =D

Jangan lupa, Love = Review

Show me your love lovelies… :D

*Mmmuahhh*

LOVE/ narLP


End file.
